The Love of my Life
by Cettie
Summary: for Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees for winning the contest! Mistoffelees was in love with Jemima. He wasted a year and a half loving her when there was someone there all along. MISTORIA! One-shot for now.


**This fic is for Magical - Marvel - Mr. Mistoffelees' (be sure to come to the funeral for those hyphens) win in the Make me Laugh Make me cry...Contest! This is Mistoria, but at first it will seem like Misto/Jemima (just read and you'll see). I was looking for an excuse to put this idea into action. Yay! Enjoy, review, and I may expand on it.**

* * *

><p>The Junkyard was moderately crowded. Munkustrap was teaching the toms how to hunt while Jennyanydots taught the queens how to prepare a mouse dinner.<p>

"Now, on the occasion that more than one mouse—look, there's one now!" Munk said pointing to the tiny creature scurrying in my direction. I pounced on it and grabbed it with my mouth.

"Good job, Mistoffelees!" He said with a proud look on his face.

"Ok, now go back to your dens, it's almost sundown." He told us. I ran towards my den and bumped into someone, making me drop my freshly-caught mouse.

"Oh, sorry." She said. It was Jemima, I had seen her around the Junkyard but not very often; usually once a day.

"No...it was my fault." I said as she put the mouse into my paws. Could it have been love at first sight? I followed her like a little lost Pollicle. I looked back and saw that Victoria had a disappointed look on her face. At the time I didn't realize why.

Weeks went by and I kept thinking about her.

"She's so beautiful." I said to myself.

"Is she now?" Asked a voice. It was Plato.

"Oh, uh...no." I said nervously.

"It's ok. We've all had our crushes." He said.

"Glad you under—" I looked and he was already gone. "—stand." I went to find him. The sun was at it's lowest, so he must have gone toward his den.

"Plato? Plato, you better not have—" I turned around and saw Jemima...with Plato. She had an uneasy look on her face as if she was just told that something was stuck to her back.

Then, Plato waved to me. Had he done the unthinkable?

"Oh...not sure how to tell you this, but Jemima doesn't like you." Plato told me. It was as if a rain cloud hung over my head.

"She doesn't love me?" I said to myself as I trudged to my den. I hardly made a sound the rest of that day. I kept telling myself that Jemima doesn't like me, she loves me. But I knew deep down that it wasn't true.

I wasted a year and a half in love with Jemima.

Late February was when I got over her. The air was crisp and there wasn't a cloud on the sky. I lay down flat on my back in the middle of the Junkyard clearing. That was when Victoria sat down next to me.

"So..." She said turning her head towards me.

"So...what's going on, is everything ok?" I asked.

"What? No, can't I talk to you without it being an emergency?" She said.

"Oh, sorry, Vic..." Everything froze as the words left my lips. The Junkyard fell silent and Victoria's vision borrowed mine. Was she ever that beautiful before? As I blinked, time went faster and before I knew it I was saying "...toria." But she was already gone. That was when I knew what was going on.

Two months passed and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell her that I loved her.

"Victoria? Victoria!" I ran through the Junkyard, but she wasn't there.

I bumped into Plato and he said, "Whoa whoa. Slow down, twinkle toes!"

"Where is Victoria? She loves me! I love her! And it all...makes...sense." I said sharply.

"You love Victoria, huh?" He said. "That's great. I mean...her crush on you has—"

"Wait a minute, how long has she loved me?" I asked.

"Well, I'd wanna say...November maybe?" He replied. My face lit up and I sped past him. Has she loved me for that long? And I never noticed the look in her eyes, the smile on her face when she sees me, the way she laughs when we're together?

"Victoria?" I said panting. "Victoria." I reached an alleyway.

Was it really her sitting on the fence? I smiled and she pounced off.

"You came." She said.

"I did. And I wanted to tell you that I love you." I said with a sigh of relief. It was as if the wight of the world was brushed off of my shoulders.

"You do?" She asked. I looked into her hopeful eyes that were once filled with misery.

I replied, "Yes. I don't know why I didn't see it before. But you are the love of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this! I may expand on it if you want to but for now it's a one-shot.<strong>


End file.
